


the sun rises four seasons

by sweetestformin



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Goldenness
Genre: M/M, this is not a love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestformin/pseuds/sweetestformin
Summary: youngtaek is going through a dark moment before his debut as rapper of an idol group, just when he's questioning himself the most a cute boy of his same age joins the debut team: seungmin. but just when they're about to debut seungmin disappears without trace. what did happen to him? will youngtaek be able to find him?





	1. Chapter 1

A loud sigh filled the practice room.

The tiresome of the week, last month and past years were reaching a breaking point in Youngtaek’s body “it’s friday, finally…” like being hit by a hammer, that growing happiness cracked in a second. Friday, without doubt, but Youngtaek was living the life of a trainee soon to debut in an idol group and his routine was from monday to sunday with few moments to rest and a lot of days with practices until past midnight, at some point the floor turned into his bed.

Was a cold day of winter outside, most probably? Youngtaek wasn’t sure, he and the other trainees stayed the whole night of the day before until the morning, mayhaps was past dawn when he fall asleep. When he woke up he sat at the corner waiting… waiting? waiting for what… Feelings of the uncertain were all over his mind. A big cloud and no wind. He had gone through too much for this; he was expecting exactly this, why the sudden misgiving “Is it okay for me to debut? Do I love myself enough to actually give love to others?” that was! This old and smouldering fear was showing itself and… a weird noise coming from his belly stopped his inner thoughts from going further and taked him out to the reality, he watched the clock:

\- _Right it’s the time, almost noon… we’ll have to buy lunch before the producer arrives and we’ll have about an hour to eat? I’m so hungry don’t you_ — he said to the other trainees —

Youngtaek was putting on his long padding when the sudden sound of the door opening do all the trainees turn their heads. Was the producer! why did he come so early and who was the boy next to him, all wondered while gathering together.

“Why are his eyes so round, and those brows can they be less big, is he angry?” Youngtaek was somehow amazed by the impression the boy was giving, when the producer and that boy were right in front of them “He’s actually short! and kind of cute…”

- _… moring kids, this is the new trainee his name is… well, he’s going to stay so he’ll greet you later_ — Youngtaek couldn’t wait to hear his name, probably a manly name judging by that fierce appearance, he thought — _As you can notice he joined just today, oh wait actually was yesterday when the audition results were announced, anyways! I think most of you may have seen him the past audition…_

“The past audition? oh no, I was sick at home for a couple of days that week. So there are some who know him and likely do know his name, uhm I see”

— Was that… Was really… Perhaps, sprouting from his chest, envy? he laughed at the absurd. Youngtaek didn’t listen to the rest of the producer’s words —… _that said! Enjoy your lunch with him._ — Although seemed like were really important.—

\- _Then… we’ll go for lunch, you are joining us, Seungmin… hyung?_ — One of the younger trainees asked.

“His name is Seungmin!” Youngtaek eyes opened so widely “Actually sounds cute, a cute name… wait, Hyung?!”

Seungmin nodded with a little smile.

“So he’s my age or older, that’s nice. At lunch I’ll introduce myself! I hope we can be good friends” For a brief instant Youngtaek was surprised by his interest in the new boy, better to say his interest in Seungmin-hyung? he giggled at the idea.

At lunch time Seungmin wasn’t even near Youngtaek, what a disappointment. During that hour Youngtaek considered the options of how Seungmin joined the company “dancing? singing? what if both of us are rappers?!! if was dancing I’d like to dance with him I’m a pretty good dancer, if was singing… I haven’t listened his voice I can’t even imagine how sounds…”

His head hurt, did someone hit him?

\- _Ah please, Youngtaek- ah you spaced out again, let’s return to the practice room we’ll see how much our team work change now that Seungmin-ssi joined, after all we have just six months until debut and just couple of weeks for the pre-debut song_ — said the older trainee—

- _What? he joined, to us? the debut team? we will record a pre-debut song in february?_ — Every single one of them laughed at Youngtaek confusion, Seungmin too, as his face turned hot pink of the embarrassment “Seungmin has canines and are pretty...” wasn’t the time to think about that! and his face was feeling hotter. So those were the words he totally missed out of the producer, should have paid more attention. —

- _As expected of Youngtaek-hyeong_ — said the maknae with a gummy smile — _I’ll explain you while we walk to the practice room._

To sum up:

1) Out of all new trainees accepted in the company Seungmin was selected as the last member to join the debut team.

2) Their pre-debut song will be recorded the 1st week of february.

3) SEUNGMIN DID A COVER OF A POPULAR SINGER FOR THE AUDITION.

“I have to listen to his voice…”

Just when Youngtaek stepped in the room he felt someone was next to him, wasn’t the maknae for sure he left him walking alone because he had to use the bathroom, the other members were already inside, then, who…? Youngtaek turned his body to see and without thinking he raised his voice and:

\- _Hello! I’m Youngtaek, Son Youngtaek! You can call me Youngtaek or how you want!_ — an awkward laugh leave Youngtaek’ throat.

“Why did I just do, he’ll never want to be close to me”

Seungmin's expression couldn’t be read by him but most probably he was taken aback by the sudden greeting, 2 minutes passed but fully felt like an eternity, what's worse: 2 minutes without a response.

“I shouldn’t expect anything” when suddenly:

\- _Hello! I’m Seungmin, Bae Seungmin! You can call me Seungmin or however you want!_ — “Is he making fun of me…” he quitted the idea as soon as Seungmin raised his brows, looked right to Youngtaek’s eyes and raised his hand closer to him “He wants to shake hands? Maybe he lived abroad… ”—

Youngtaek gave him his hand and Seungmin said with an almost teasing smile.

\- **_Let’s get along well, Youngtaek-ah._**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things go smooth between seungmin, the new trainee, and the long time trainees... but, despite the friendly start two weeks have passed yet seungmin and youngtaek barely talk to each other, the truth is seungmin barely talked with anyone. will their relationship change after recording their first song?

After that clumsy first greeting Youngtaek felt a bit embarrassed because all the trainees were at the room close enough to hear all, especially him screaming to Seungmin, although he was really happy for the friendly way Seungmin addressed him for the first time.

“Youngtaek-ah, Youngtaek-ah...” nothing more than his name going round one and over on his mind. With a hidden smile he was still at the door waiting for the maknae.

 _\- Oh! fine now we’re all here_ — the oldest trainee said at the time the maknae entered the room — _let’s start dancing a basic choreography with Seungmin-ssi and see how works_ — the older trainee looked at Seungmin — _we’ve been told by the producer you joined as a vocal member but I want to assume you have basic dancing training, considering the debut date is just half a year from now, am I right?_

\- _Yes, I trained at an academy before so I can assure you I won’t be an obstacle!_

“Seungmin seems to have a lot of confidence on his dancing but he can’t better than us: the top 3 dancers” Youngtaek said to himself. He felt as if he had to protect his pride as the second best dancer in the team and stood in the middle of the practice room, when one of the hyungs noticed Youngtaek standing there

\- _Eh? I was about to ask our main dancer to give an example of one of the basic choreographies we’ve been practicing, however, our main rapper looks enthusiastic about the idea of be an instructor, nice!_

Youngtaek didn’t expect at all suddenly become Seungmin’s instructor but was a good idea “The most time we spend together the closer to each other we’ll be”

 _-  Seungmin, he’ll teach you the choreography_ — pointing at Youngtaek said the second oldest and main vocal: Sungyoon — _actually it’s time of the vocal line practice but for now I think is better if you stay here with Youngtaek and learn with the dance and rapper line, everybody agree?_ — all replied with okay — _fighting on your practice!!_

A 1 and half minutes choreography got complicated because Youngtaek didn’t have much experience teaching, yet he did his best and Seungmin was a fast learner. They went step by step and synchronized their moves, a sort of funny view at the mirror with their height difference of 10 centimeters.

After little more than an hour which passed quietly and didn’t allow Youngtaek to have many inner thoughts Seungmin had the moves memorized, and they proceeded to call the trainees to show the result and do the choreography all together.

\- _Why is okay for the rapper line do not practice?_ — suddenly asked Seungmin

“That’s weird.. he didn’t talked to me at all during the past hour and just nodded when I said something but now he’s curious about this…?”

\- _That’s… Jangjun-hyung and I… well, we’ve been practicing together for more time than the others lines because we recorded a song project before debut so now we’re a good team._

 _\- Ah…_ — Seungmin didn’t say more. —

Their work team was unexpectedly good; Seungmin wouldn’t be an obstacle, as he said. The first week Youngtaek and Seungmin barely interacted.

Few days after Seungmin joined they listened to the demo version and they were given the lyrics of their pre-debut song. ‘BLOO’ that was the title of the song.

The producer just gave the lyrics for the vocal line, after all Jangjun and Youngtaek had experience writing -It’s better if you keep improving your skills- The producer told them. Was sunday in the afternoon when the two rappers were writing their rap part for BLOO at the studio

- _I’m almost over, how are you doing?_  — Jangjun asked.

-I _already finished, do you wanna hear it?_ — Youngtaek answered while preparing his sheets to rap.

How I long for you

Let's go, Talk to him

[…]

Jangjun heard with attention and was a little surprised when –him- popped out but didn’t interrupt Youngtaek and waited until he finished.

_–It is good! really, though shouldn’t be her and not him?_

– _Oh! what… what was I thinking_ — Youngtaek crossed out him and wrote her next, then looked to his hyung direction and laughed.

“Was it really just a mistake or I was I thinking of…nevermind.”

Both were laughing at Youngtaek’s silly mistake when someone came inside the studio

“What is Seungmin doing here…?”

– _The choreographer will shows us the dance for Bloo so they asked me to call you_ — Seungmin said and leave the studio right away. —

Youngtaek didn’t even clean or take his jacket with him when he quickly left the studio, Seungmin was just few steps behind and in no time Youngtaek was at his side

– _Seungmin-ah_ — “awkward” — _Why you didn’t wait for us?_

– _Why are you coming alone?_

That bothersome habit of Seungmin: when he didn’t want to answer he replied with a question, always make Youngtaek step back when was trying to get closer to him.

– _He said he’ll clean first and told me to leave first_ — Youngtaek lied with a gloomy expression —

They walked for five minutes in silence.

– _I’m sorry_ — Seungmin whispered. Youngtaek was clearly shocked —

– _For what?_ — “I won’t let you slide easily from this, Bae Seungmin”

– _Eh, well, you know… because I didn’t wait for you and be so uh uncommunicative_

–It’s _okay, as long as you know it and try to change it. We still have time_ — Youngtaek smiled with his eyes and patted Seungmin’s shoulder, by that moment they were in front of the practice room —

The second week they spend all their time at the practice room. Dance. Voice. Rap. All was perfect and they were ready to record!

That's how two weeks passed.

The 1st week of february as said they meet at first hour inside the practice room. A perfect recording, as expected.

Their producer and director told them to wait for him at the CEO's office, so they did

- _Good afternoon kids, please greet your manager. It's a little early but now you have a manager and.. it's thursday.. the saturday! yes, the saturday you'll move to your dorms please be ready. You're 10 members and the dorm has 3 rooms, you can choose how to allocate in. Have a nice day~_

After the director leave the leader stepped in to organize how they'll share rooms

- _Since there are 3 rooms we can go: 3 members; 3 members; and 4 members. agree? fine then should we do it randomly or we choose our roommates?_  —We choose some said— _OK, let's talk about this tomorrow to write down our names once we decide our roommates._

In groups they went out the office, just Seungmin stayed and Youngtaek noticed so he waited for him.

- _Youngtaek-ah_

_-Yes?_

_-_ **Will _you share room with me?_**

 

 


End file.
